Stuck Like Glue
by fangirlhaven
Summary: Tumblr prompt: What if the 95z broke Jin's favorite bowl while playing together? The pair attempts to stick the pieces back together, but manage to stick themselves to each other. They are forced to stay together and no one seems to notice that V's hand is stuck to Jimin's butt. The pair is concerned about the lack of acknowledgment; BTS-KPOP V/Jimin
"Go long, Tae!" Jimin shouted at Taehyung as he made motions for him to scoot back with his unoccupied hand. Since it was a rare unscheduled weekend, everyone had gone to go take care of things. Jimin and Taehyung had just opted to stay home. Namjoon and Seokjin went out to run some errands. Hoseok and Jungkook went to the gym. And then Yoongi left for the studio, no doubt planning to stay there until late. But not before half-seriously warning them not to 'do anything stupid; because then he wouldn't hear the end of it from mom and dad.

As soon as they were out the door, Jimin and Taehyung had run to the window facing the driveway to make sure they left before whipping out a football to play with.

"Ready? Okay, here it comes." Jimin let the football fly through the air toward Taehyung.

"I've got it. I've got-oomph." The ball had spiraled and taken an unexpected turn. Jimin's throws were usually pretty solid. Taehyung had caught it, but at a price.

The sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the living room. "Oops?" Taehyung voiced, unsure of what he had done.

"Tae Tae," sighed Jimin accusingly as he approached the scene of the crime where Taehyung sat guiltily. "Look what you've done. Our mom will have our asses when he finds out. You know how he is about his mom. What are we gonna do about this?" Jimin pointed at the mess near his feet.

"But, can't we just...I don't know...glue it back together?" Taehyung inquired as he twirled the football around in his hands.

"No, we cannot. This is not Humpty Dump – hey, that's actually a good idea. Where's the glue?" Taehyung ran off to find the glue.

15 minutes later, Jimin was trying not to let his fingers get stuck together as he kept on attempting to piece the vase back together. He felt like crying. "This was a terrible idea." Jimin proclaimed in frustration as he tossed the bottle of gorilla glue on the floor. Stupid false advertisement.

"Bro." Jimin had laid himself on the floor with all of his limbs spread out like a starfish.

"Hm?" Taehyung replied distractedly as he was still determinedly making an effort to get the glue to stick. As if sheer will power alone was going to put the broken shards back into place.

"What are we gonna do? Our mom will mount our asses on a wall and fry them when he finds out." Jimin huffed, hoisting himself back up into an upright sitting position.

"First of all, I don't have an ass to fry. Unlike you, I was gifted with a barely-there booty. And secondly, you're exaggerating a bit, don't you think? Plus-oh wait. You've got something on you." Taehyung gestured to Jimin's ample behind.

"Huh? Where?" Jimin lifted himself and then tried to twist his head around to see his back.

"Right..." Taehyung began before he ambushed Jimin's sides with his hands. "Here!"

"Ah! Tae Tae...no! Stop. St-op it." Jimin laughed breathlessly. Taehyung's tickle attack had caused Jimin to flop about on the floor, making his arse land on Taehyung's left hand amidst his struggle.

"Ow! Get off my hand, Minnie." Taehyung gasped, still laughing slightly as he hovered above Jimin, trying to wriggle his hand out from under Jimin's ass.

"I-I can't." Jimin said as his laughter finally tapered off into nothing. He had tried moving his ass up and then back down, but he could still feel Taehyung's hand on it.

"I think I'm stuck." Taehyung grimaced as he tried his best to extract his hand from Jimin's leather pants. He ended up squeezing Jimin's ass a couple times too. "Nice ass, by the way." Taehyung glanced down at Jimin, wiggling his eyebrows with a goofy smile on his face.

"Tae, stop that! It feels weird. What do you mean stuck?" Jimin slapped at Taehyung's arm, blushing a little. Although, in all honesty, Jimin may have been lying because Taehyung's large hand on his ass was more arousing than mortifying.

"Stuck as in stuck. Like conjoined twins. Also, if you could get off your ass that would be great because I can't really feel my hand right now. It feels all prickly and weird." Taehyung squeezed Jimin's ass again to emphasis his point.

"Stop! Okay, okay. I'm going. So what are we going to do about this?" Jimin clambered up off the floor and was gesturing towards their general state.

"Well, we could clean this up and pretend nothing happened and then see how it goes from there." Taehyung pointed at themselves and the has-been vase.

"Sounds good. And stop squeezing my cheek!" Jimin's reply had become something akin to a whine at the end because Taehyung had groped his butt yet again.

Taehyung pouted. "I can't help it. My hand's getting sweaty and it's not exactly comfortable having my hand stuck to your ass, you know. Not that your ass isn't very plushy, but-"

"Tae Tae!" Jimin did not need Taehyung telling him how great his ass felt. It was just too embarrassing, not that this whole situation wasn't embarrassing enough. He just hoped that their hyungs and Jungkook wouldn't find out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After they cleaned up the vase, they decided that that was enough excitement for one day and it was time for a well deserved nap. They laid down in Jimin's bottom bunk because it would have been too troublesome to climb up to Taehyung's top bunk. Not even ten minutes into their little cuddle session, Taehyung began whining about having to use the bathroom.

"Why didn't you go earlier?" Jimin really didn't feel like getting up after he had just gotten comfortable.

"I didn't need to go earlier." Taehyung shot back, giving Jimin those puppy dog eyes that he knew would make him cave.

"Of course you didn't." Jimin grumbled. "Well, come on then. If you have to go, let's go." He never stood a chance against Taehyung's cute expressions even after all these years.

They shuffled awkwardly to the bathroom just diagonally across the hall from the room that they shared with Hoseok.

Jimin opened the door and scooted over by the shower. "No peeking!" Taehyung warned as he made Jimin turn around and face the wall.

Jimin rolled his eyes. "Is this really necessary?" Jimin had seen just about everyone's dick at least thrice. There was no real privacy when you were living with six other guys. He had just grown accustomed to it. Of course, there were still those awkward moments when someone walked in on another member jacking off. But, those moments were forgotten and never spoken of.

"Yes. Unless you want an eyeful of my large package." Taehyung grunted as he struggled to undo his pants.

Oh God. Here he goes. Jimin rolled his eyes again.

There was a beat of silence before Taehyung's hesitant voice filtered through the air. "Um, Minnie?"

"What is it, Tae?" It was more of a sigh than anything.

"I, uh, kinda need your help." Taehyung reluctantly answered, gulping as he was suddenly nervous. What was there to be nervous about? They were just two bros going to the bathroom together because of their current situation. Nothing more, nothing less.

"What are you going on about?" Jimin turned around to face Taehyung, a hand resting on his cocked hip.

Taehyung pointed to the stubborn zipper on his pants. "This."

"Your zipper?" Jimin's raised eyebrow received a curt nod.

"Pretty please? I can't do this with one hand, especially not with my other hand stuck to your ass." He emphasized his point by groping Jimin's cheek. "Casual butt grope." He added.

Jimin barely reacted this time, only pinching the hand that was glued to his bum in retaliation. "Ow. That hurt." Taehyung pouted. "It was supposed to." Jimin smirked, sticking his tongue out at the tanner male childishly.

"So will you?" Taehyung pressed, giving Jimin his best puppy dog eyes, the same ones he had used to convince Jimin to even get up and go with him. Jimin really should have been immune by now, after all these years, but Taehyung held a special place in his heart that no one would be able to take or replace.

Jimin inhaled sharply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine. But just so you know, you get to be my servant for a week after this because this definitely isn't kosher." Taehyung readily agreed because his need to pee had grown and he just needed to _go_. Jimin stood in front of Taehyung and leaned down, so he could unzip him and be done with it. When he had successfully unzipped Taehyung, he moved to stand up, but Taehyung had tried to use his left hand, the one currently glued to Jimin's perky cheeks and made Jimin face-plant into his dick.

Jimin's whole body froze in shock for a few moments before he straightened up in less than a second, his head barely missing Taehyung's chin by a centimeter.

Jimin pulled a face of disgust to cover up his embarrassment and slight arousal at the thought of Taehyung's dick so close to his face. And wait _what_? Wasn't he his best friend? He shouldn't be thinking of his best friend in that way. Well, technically it was his dick, but still. "You are _so_ lucky you're my best bro and your dick wasn't out already."

Taehyung smiled apologetically. "Thanks bro." He did his business and then they went back to bed after Taehyung washed his hand with some help from Jimin who had to turn the facet on and off since Taehyung's other hand was unavailable. Jimin didn't seem to mind though, only smiling warmly at Taehyung who did the same. Once in bed, the two boys easily fell into a deep slumber, lulled to sleep by the other's breathing.


End file.
